Empathy
by sassymartinski
Summary: [BOOK ONE] Olivia Benson has been a part of Scott's pack since the beginning, and she was there through it all. She has had a crush on Stiles since they were kids, but she kept it to herself due to him being head over heels for Lydia. When Stiles gets possessed by the nogitsune, everything changes.
1. one

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf or any plot lines associated with it. I only own my original character, Olivia Benson, and her plot lines.**

Lately, things in Beacon Hills have been different. I grew up here with my three best friends, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. Our sophomore year, Scott was bitten by a werewolf and became one himself. It completely turned everything upside down for all of us, but we adjusted to it. Ever since then, crazy things have happened. Mythical creatures like the Kanima and the Darach have blessed us with their presence, and a bite from a werewolf activated Lydia's banshee abilities. Most recently, Scott, Allison, and Stiles had sacrificed themselves to find their parents, and now had a metaphorical darkness around their heart. They were all experiencing hallucinations, nightmares, and just overall disturbing experiences.

We all sat down at a lunch table to discuss what was going on and how we could relieve the problems Stiles, Scott, and Allison were having.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott questioned, looking at the rest of us for input.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added. I let out a sigh, making eye contact with him for a second after he spoke. I have had a crush on him since fifth grade, but I've never told anybody. He's been in love with Lydia since third grade, and it's always gonna be Lydia.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison put her two cents in, causing Lydia to shift her position on the bench. I cracked my knuckles, then fooled around with the cover of my binder.

"They're all locked up because their insane." Isaac said, bluntly, causing Stiles to scoff.

"Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" He retorted, giving Isaac a glare. Isaac went on to make a comment about being locked in a freezer for most of his childhood, to which Stiles shut down.

I turned to the left to see a small girl with black hair approaching the table, books in hand.

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo". It literally means "in between state". The state between life and death." She informed, quietly. I nodded followed by an "ahh".

"And what do they call you?" Lydia said, with a slight amount of sass. The girlopened her mouth to speak, but Scott interrupted her.

"Kira. She's in our history class."

Kira smiled at him, then looked down at her feet shyly.

"Bardo? Do you mean Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" I asked, adjusting my purse strap.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you hear. And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." Kira continued, earning an understanding look from Lydia. She's pretty damn smart. Where does one even learn this stuff?

"Wrathful deities? What are those?" Isaac inquired. Scott had a big smile, looking at Kira.

"Like demons." Kira replied blatantly.

"Oh demons, why not?" Stiles said sarcastically, like always.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" I questioned curiously.

"Death. You die." Everyone at the table's face dropped, and I rubbed my lips together nervously.

•••••

Stiles, Scott, and I were all sitting on Stiles bed studying for an upcoming history test.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" I asked the two boys in front of me, who both looked up from their books.

"I'm okay today. Scott?" Stiles said, earning a nod in agreement from him. Just then, Stiles father walked in the room.

"Dad, what's up?" Stiles said, standing up from the bed.

"I could use some help. Actually, your help." The sheriff replied, turning his attention to Scott.

"Why me?" Scott inquired, getting up and standing by Stiles. I remained on the bed, listening intently.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent and help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." The sheriff answered, using his hands while talking.

"And what if it was a werewolf?" I questioned from my position on the bed, dropping my pencil onto the soft comforter.

"Well then there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

A few hours later we found ourselves in the backyard of the house Malia's dad lives in, letting Stile's dad distract him so Scott could catch Malia's scent in her bedroom. It would be difficult since so much time has pasted, but hopefully he could do it.

Scott slowly opened the backdoor to the house, and we all sneaked in. This was so illegal. We made our way to the bedroom, and Scott picked up some stuffed animals. He took in the scent on them, and got a confused look on his face.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." He whispered, setting the plush toy down. I let out a deep breath.

"What kind of animal?" I asked, shifting my weight onto my other foot. A large dog turned the corner and entered the room, growling at us.

"Dog." Scott mumbled, stepping away from the animal. I rolled my eyes. Great. Stiles and I got behind Scott, and my hands grabbed onto the back of Stiles shirt.

Scott tried to calm the dog, talking to it in a sweet tone. He didn't succeed, as the dog snarled at us.

"Get rid of it. Glow your eyes, do something, be the Alpha." Stiles proposed, talking to Scott.

"I can't. I don't have control over dogs." Scott replied, a slight amount of irritation in his voice.

The dog began barking, alerting anybody in the home of our presence.

"Apollo! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tate yelled from the other room, causing the dog to stop I let out a sigh of relief.

After ten more minutes of searching for a scent, we left empty handed. What a waste of time.

•••••

Later that night, Stiles called me and Scott to tell us he was picking us up. He wanted to go searching for the body ourselves. He has some crazy ideas.

"You know, if my dads right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles pointed out as we walked through the woods, flashlights in hand.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." He added, causing me to laugh. Scott chuckled, as we approached the scene of the crash. The car was still there, completely destroyed.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" I asked, touching the hood (more like lack of hood) of the car.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Wouldn't animal claws be a lot closer together?" Stiles questioned, guiding his hands along a scratch mark on one of the doors.

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott concluded, eyeing the marks.

"So, your dad was right Stiles." I told him, with a worried look on my face.

"What the hell is that?" Scott looked down on the ground that was covered in leaves to see a baby doll.

The doll apparently spoke because an electronic voice rang out saying "I'm hungry". Stiles let out a small scream, jumping and fumbling back in shock.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." He joked, resulting in Scott and I shaking our heads.

A growl rang out, and Scott took off after it. I hesitated, but I eventually ran after him.

"Olivia, wait!" Stiles yelled out as I bolted away, following Scott.

When I finally reached him, he had come to a stop and was on all fours in front of what looked like a coyote. I gasped and took a step back, letting him handle it.

"Malia?" He asked softly, as the animals eyes glowed a bright blue.


	2. two

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTV's Teen Wolf or any plot lines associated with it. I only own my original character, Olivia Benson, and her plot lines.**

"You're sure it was her?" Stiles dad asked the three of us, to which we all nodded.

"I looked her right in the eyes, and they glowed. Just like mine." Scott replied, as I played with the armholes of my sweater.

"It makes sense, dad." Stiles chimed in.

"But it wasn't a girl, it was a coyote. Right?" The sheriff questioned, writing something down on a note pad. I shuffled nervously. Honestly, even after all these years, I get a little anxious being around Stiles dad.

"But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles was talking with his hands, which is a frequent occurrence.

"Okay, but if it was a full moon then terrible things could've happened. Think about it. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies. Except Malia." I chimed in, setting a possible scenario.

"She blames herself, all right? Goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles finishes the scenario for me, facing his dad.

"That makes sense." His dad replied and let out a sigh. Stiles nodded, looking at me.

"In a Chinese folktale! This is insane, guys." He added, going on to tell us to keep everything quiet. We all nodded in agreement and walked away.

Later on that night, Mr. Tate identified the doll we found as Malia's, and the case was re-opened.

•••••

I stepped into the chemistry class, followed by Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. We all made our way to our normal seats, all next to each other. The girl from the other day, Kira, approached Scott before he took his seat. I listened into the conversation as I took out the things I would need for the class.

"Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway, I have something for you." She was fumbling over her words, awkwardly. She's totally into him.

"For me?" Scott asked, putting his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, about the Bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research for you and printed it out." She began searching her bag for the papers.

"Ah, you didn't have to do that." He told her, with a smile.

"It only took a couple hours." She said nonchalantly. Yeah, she totally wants him.

"Wow, then you really didn't need to do that." Scott replied, taken back. She smiled, still searching for the papers.

"I swear I printed it out." The smile turned into a frown as she was unsuccessful at finding the research. Her dad, the teacher of the class, came up behind her.

"Kira. You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like." He told Kira, handing her a stack of papers. She turned around shyly and handed them to Scott. Heh, I knew it. She walked to her desk and sat down, looking down before burying her face into her crossed arms.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Mr. Yukimura said to the class, pretty much ordering Stiles to read.

"Oh, maybe somebody else could?" He pleaded, getting a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Stiles hated having all eyes on him, something him and I have in common. Mr. Yukimura went on to tell him that everybody participates, and he reluctantly went to the front of the class.

Stiles stared down at the book, not saying a word. As I looked closer, it seemed like he was whispering something to himself. His hands began to shake, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I questioned, standing up. He didn't look up at me, but continued to stare into the paper in front of him.

"Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office." I looked at Mr. Yukimura, who gave me a nod of approval. I approached Stiles and took the book from his hands, then guided him out of the classroom.

"Hey, Stiles. Look at me. Is this a panic attack?" I asked as his breath quickened. He was looking around the hallway as if he was seeing things. I sat him down against the wall, and kneeled in front of him.

"Stiles, look at me." I begged, putting my hands on either side of his face. He finally looked up, meeting my eyes. I gave him a smile of reassurance as my hands remained on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, tears brimming in his eyes. I hated seeing him like this, because all I want to do is fix it and make him happy again.

"You're okay. You're fine, Stiles." I whispered, pulling him into a hug. His body was shaking slightly, but started to still as I held him. A few seconds pasted before I pulled away.

"Thank you, Olivia." He said, standing up. I grinned and stood up after him.

"No problem. Are you okay now?" I questioned, to which he nodded.

Stiles didn't want to go back into the class, and frankly neither did I, so we sat in the hallway talking until the bell rang.

A/N: Shorter chapter, but I don't want to write too much. When I write too much at once I tend to get writer's block. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. I will try my best to update daily. :)


	3. three

Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf.

•••••

Stiles, Scott and I were talking among ourselves up against Scott's locker, when Stiles nudged Scott in the side.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked, causing Scott to look at him.

"Me?" He replied, clearly distracted. I bit my lip to keep a laugh in.

"Yes, you. Are you looking at her?" Stiles moved his gaze to Kira, who was going through her locker across the hall. A smile spread across Scott's face.

"Who, her?" He motioned to Kira, playing dumb. I face palmed at his failed attempt to be nonchalant.

"Yes, Scott. Kira. Do you like her?" I joined into the conversation, genuinely curious.

"No. I mean, yeah. Yeah, shes new." Scott pointed out the obvious, averting his gaze to meet my eyes. Stiles chuckled, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"So? Go ask her out." I added in, pushing him in her direction. He quickly rebounded and took his position in front of us again.

"Now?" He questioned, giving me a look. I nodded, waving my hands in Kira's direction.

"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." I laughed at the analogy Stiles gave, covering my mouth.

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott mumbled, looking out into nowhere.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles put his hands on Scott's shoulders, then turned and walked away.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott said confidently, still looking into space.

"Yes you are." I replied through laughs before turning around to follow Stiles.

•••••

Later that day, Stiles pulled the fire alarm due to a convicted mass murderer named William Barrow being seen nearby. The man was an engineer and I came to the conclusion that he could blow up the entire school. Long story. They didn't find him, and I was feeling pretty shitty about causing unnecessary problems for everybody. Stiles invited me over, knowing how I wasn't very happy.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" I inquired, laying down and looking at the giant board in Stiles bedroom. It had pictures, newspaper articles, and notes all about the current crimes and issues going on in the town.

"Oh, just different stages of the investigations. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." He replied, taping something on the board.

"What does red mean?" I asked, wrapping one of the red strings around my fingers.

"Unsolved." Stiles told me simply, stepping back and observing the board.

"You only have red on the board." I added, looking at the many red strings attached to it.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." Once again with the sarcasm.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" I questioned, moving my hair behind my shoulders.

"Yep, everyday this week. It's okay though. You were just trying to keep everyone safe." Stiles replied, moving something on the board.

"We didn't even have any proof he was there." I whispered, still twirling the string around my fingers. Stiles must have sensed the change in my voice, because he came and kneeled by the bed.

"Olivia, you were just being prepared." He began unwrapping the string from my fingers and reassuring me.

"But he wasn't there, and I got you in trouble." I truly felt guilty. He didn't deserve to have detention all week. If anybody did, it was me.

"Hey, stop it. You're almost always right about things. You're incredibly smart. Don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles said sincerely, making me smile. The string was now completely off of my fingers, and he held it in his hand.

"Thank you, Stiles." I mumbled, resting my head on my hand.

•••••

Later that night, Lydia sensed something was wrong and returned to the school. In the chemistry classroom, somebody had written atomic numbers on the chalkboard. She ended up figuring out that the numbers written meant Kira. The man who had caused all the commotion earlier, William Barrow, had kidnapped her and taken her to a power substation. There he attempted to electrocute her, to which she somehow absorbed the electricity without being harmed while Scott watched. Lovely, another supernatural creature. Not to mention Isaac claims to have seen five masked men with glowing eyes, like a "firefly". After the events at the substation, some parts of the town were having a blackout.

"So there's a black light party?" I asked Stiles curiously, to which he nodded.

"More like cancelled party. The venue I booked wont have power for at least another day." Danny approached us, joining into the conversations. My excitement faded away and my smile dropped.

"Do you want help finding a new place?" Stiles questioned, closing his locker.

"What's the point? Nothing in town is gonna have power. Thanks anyway." Danny turned and walked away, leaving me and Stiles alone. My eyes darted around the hallway, and the bell rang dismissing us to our next class.

•••••

"Do you have your phone? I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash." Kira said to me as we sat next to each other in the hallway. It was lunchtime, and I was eating a ham and cheese sandwich. I took my phone out of my purse, opened the camera, and took a picture of her.

"Whoa." I gasped, looking down at the phone. In the picture, Kira had an orange glow surrounding her. When I looked up, she had an uneasy look on her face.

"What is it?" I added, to which she shrugged.

"I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me." She answered, still looking at the picture. Kira's phone had been taken from the substation by the sheriff as evidence.

"We need to get your phone back." I sighed.

•••••


	4. four

Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf or any plot lines associated with it. I only own my original character and her plot lines.

•••••

Stiles, Kira, Scott, and I were all behind the police station, about to sneak in and get the pictures off of Kira's phone that was in the evidence room.

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles informed us, handing Scott the chain of keys. We all nodded, taking note of what each key did. Stiles was going to keep watch while the rest of us got to the phone.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" I asked Stiles with my arms crossed. Scott was fiddling with the keys, examining each one.

"No, I cloned them using the RDIF emulator." Stiles replied, making Kira scoff.

"Isn't that worse than stealing?" She chimed in, looking at the keys dangling from Scott's grasp.

"It's smarter." Stiles said with a shrug, leaning up against the wall of the station. Kira pulled me to the side, leaving Scott to talk to his best friend.

"You didn't tell them anything, did you? About the pictures?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I just told them you have pictures on there that you don't want anyone to see." I answered honestly, pulling the hem of my shirt down.

"What kind of pictures?" Well, this is awkward.

"Naked pictures." I whispered, then pursed my lips. To my surprise, her face didn't change.

"Oh, good idea." She said calmly before turning around and walking back to the two boys. I was taken back by her lack of response, and followed after her.

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens I will run and leave you guys for dead." Stiles explained the plan and we all nodded in agreement.

"All right, hurry up." He continued as we entered the building.

Getting the pictures off of the phone ended up being a little bit harder than we anticipated. We obviously couldn't take it, because they would know it was gone. The phone was dead, but luckily there was a charger in a drawer. We successfully got the pictures off the phone with the help of Stiles, who distracted Scott's dad from coming in and catching us. After the ordeal, Scott had offered to take us to the black light party, which was now being held at Derek's loft. Behind his back, of course.

During the party, Stiles attempted to dance. It was terrible, just so you know. I had spent the majority of the night so far dancing with Lydia, Scott, and Kira. Isaac and Allison were getting their bodies painted, and Stiles was off with some girl. I was trying my best not to pay attention to what they were doing. I hated when he messed around with other girls, obviously.

"I'm going to go get some ice for the drinks." I informed my friends, getting nods in return. I made my way to the balcony, which had four bags of ice on a table. As I started scooping the ice, I heard snarling from behind my back. Dropping the spoon, I slowly turned around to face the source of the noise. In front of me stood the five masked men that Isaac had talked about. Their eyes glowed yellow, and they started moving in closer towards me.

"Stiles..Stiles!" I yelled, being overpowered by the loud music throughout the loft. One of the men grabbed my neck, and I felt an excruciating pain behind my ear. I fell to the floor and my vision began fading into darkness.

•••••

"Olivia! Olivia, wake up!" Stiles voice brought me to consciousness. He shook my body until I moved slightly. It felt like I had been out for hours, but I knew that was highly unlikely.

"Wh-where did they go?" I whispered. My throat was on fire for some reason, and the area behind my ear stung. I finally let my eyes open fully to see Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Lydia leaning over me.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Scott interrogated frantically, helping me up to a standing position.

"They had masks. Their eyes were glowing, just like Isaac said." I cleared my throat after speaking, and dusted the dirt off of my jeans. Stiles licked his lips and let out a sigh.

"Seriously? What did they do to you?" Kira asked nervously, and I locked eyes with Stiles. His face was filled with worry.

"They grabbed me and did something to my neck. It hurts really bad. I don't remember anything after that. I think I passed out." I rubbed my neck, avoiding the place that was burning.

"What do you mean they did something to your neck? Where?" Lydia joined in, then asked if she could look. I nodded and pointed to where the pain was coming from.

"What..in the holy hell..is that?" Lydia mumbled, looking behind my ear. She took her phone out and snapped a photo, showing it to everybody that was on the balcony.

"It's like..a tattoo. It's some sort of symbol." Stiles replied, showing me the picture. I let out a small gasp. Will that go away?

"What does it mean?" I asked impatiently, zooming in on the image. It was a small backwards five.

"I have no idea. We can ask Allison to look in the bestiary." Scott suggested, looking to the flashing lights from the party. Lydia took her phone back and put it in her pocket.

"That's a good idea." I replied, running my fingers through my hair. This whole thing is stressing me out. All I want is to be in my bed right now, preferably cuddling with Stiles. I looked up at him again, meeting our eyes. He shook his head with sympathy, then pulled me into an embrace.

•••••


	5. five

After the events at the party, I went back home to finish some homework. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to go back to the chemistry classroom and look at the atomic numbers on the board.

When I got to the school, I noticed Stile's Jeep in one of the parking spots. He wasn't in or around the vehicle so I went inside. The hallways were empty as I made my way to the classroom. I opened the door to see Stiles at the front of the class, writing the same atomic numbers that were on the board.

"Stiles." I spoke, and he turned around to face me. Dropping the chalk onto the floor, he looked back to the board in disbelief.

"Olivia, I wrote this. I don't remember when or why, but I wrote this." He whimpered. I walked to his side and examined the board. He was right, the handwriting was identical.

"You have no memory of it?" I questioned, picking the chalk off of the floor. He shook his head and we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I took it from my pocket and hit answer.

"Scott? What's up? Stiles is with me by the way." I put the phone on speaker so Stiles could hear the conversation.

"The masked things you saw tonight? They're a group of Japanese spirits called the Oni. They are looking for their leader, somebody possessed by an evil trickster spirit called the Nogitsune...and Olivia, they only target supernatural creatures." Scott spoke through the phone, resulting in Stiles giving me a confused look.

"But Scott, I'm not a supernatural creature." I replied. He has to be wrong about that part. I'm not supernatural. I'm not like them.

"Maybe it's something like Lydia? She didn't have her abilities until she was bitten." Stiles joined in the conversation as my hands started to shake.

"No, don't even make me think about that." I interjected, rubbing my forehead with my freehand. Stiles bit his lip, looking at the phone in my hand.

"I don't know, I don't get it either." Scott said. We finished up the phone call, and I hung up. Stiles gave me the same sympathetic look he gave me earlier. I let out a sigh and tucked my phone back into my pocket.

"I don't understand it though, you're not supernatural." Stiles said, checking his phone quickly. I shifted my weight onto my left foot and shook my head.

"I don't either."

•••••

After talking with Stiles in the chemistry classroom for around a half an hour, I told him I had to leave. Believe me, I didn't want to go, but it was getting late.

When I reached the exit of the hallway, I got a sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me not to leave, to stay and find Stiles because he was in danger. I turned back around and searched the halls for him.

When I started heading towards the history hallway, I heard a familiar snarling noise. I peeked around a corner to see where the sounds were coming from and saw Stiles surrounded by the five Oni.

Part of me wanted to yell and scream for him to run away, but I knew he couldn't get away now. One of the masked spirits grabbed onto his neck like it had to me and looked into his eyes. It's eyes glowed extremely bright through the mask, and I waited for Stiles to drop to the ground.

Instead, Stiles grabbed the Oni's arm and pulled it away from him. I let out an almost inaudible gasp, watching as the spirit disintegrated into nothing. Stiles hand was in a tight fist, and when he released it a firefly fell out onto the checkered floor.

Oh my god. It's him. Stiles is the Nogitsune.

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. Should I say something? Should I run away? The five, now four, Oni disappeared into the shadows. Stiles stood still, staring into the wall in front of him.

"Stiles?" I immediately regretted speaking after the words left my mouth, and he turned around. I took in a breath, stepping around the corner to face him. He didn't look any different. He looked like normal, funny, sarcastic Stiles.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, keeping my distance away from him. I didn't sense any difference in him, but if what Scott says is true then the Nogitsune is a trickster.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, acting completely normal. I nodded slightly, slipping my thumbs into my back pockets.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow." I mumbled before shuffling out of the school.

••••

Apparently nobody thought about calling me to let me know was going on last night, so I didn't find out that Stiles got into trouble sleep walking until this morning. He thought he was stuck in a trap and that his leg was bleeding, when in reality he was in the woods completely unharmed.

Today, Stiles is going in for an MRI. All the symptoms he has are similar to what his mother died from, frontotemporal dementia. When I heard that, I broke down crying. I'm the only one who knows what's really wrong with him, and I don't know what to do. I feel like the only people I can tell are Deaton and Derek. They both have experience and might know how to handle it.

I decided to miss school for the day and go visit Stiles in the hospital. I figured I could keep him company while he goes through the whole ordeal. On my way to his room in the hospital, I bumped into Derek.

"Derek. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I need to talk to you about something really important." I told him, pulling him off to the side of the hallway.

"Okay, but make it quick." He replied, pulling at his leather jacket. I nodded, pursing my lips in hesitation.

"Um, so you see here's the thing. I think Stiles is the Nogitsune." I whispered, averting my eyes from his gaze. He let out a chuckle.

"You think Stiles...skinny, defenseless, Stiles..is the Nogitsune?" He was clearly not taking me serious, so I went on to explain what happened the previous night.

"Think about it. He sleep walks and doesn't remember what he's doing. He feels like he's dreaming. It's like he doesn't know what's going on ninety percent of the time." I pleaded my case to Derek, starting to walk towards the room Stiles was in. Derek nodded, said something about figuring it out, and then walked away.

"Stiles." I said, leaning against the doorway to the hospital room he was resting in. His eyes opened and a smile spread across his face.

•••••


	6. six

_A/N: Hello lovelies. So, I just wanted to explain a few things about the story. So clearly it takes place in Season 3B, and Stiles is possessed by the Nogitsune. I am doing many time jumps and summarizing a lot of the events that happen because unless I want to write Olivia into it, I'm not going to drag out the story and write it all. Since you more than likely watch the show, you already know what happens so I figured summarizing and doing time jumps doesn't make that much of a difference. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's fairly short, but I don't want to write too much at once and get writers block. :)_

•••••

"Hi. They already did the MRI." Stiles mumbled as I entered the hospital room. A chair was pulled up beside his bed, and I sat in it.

"How did it go? Did they say anything about the results yet?" I questioned, pulling my hair in front of my shoulders. He shook his head, exhaling a deep breath. I pursed my lips and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." I said quietly. It's hard believing there is a dark spirit inside of him, especially when most of the time he is himself. I can't shake the thought that Nogitsune are tricksters, though. All I want to do is hug him and tell him everything is okay, but everything isn't okay.

"It's fine. I'm fine, really." He assured me, shifting under the covers of the hospital bed. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded in response.

"How are you?" He asked, locking eyes with me. I looked down for a moment, then returned my gaze to his eyes.

"I'm alright I guess." I rubbed my tired eyes, a result of only getting four hours of sleep the previous night. He nodded as Scott's mom entered the room, holding a needle. She smiled at me and Stiles, then made her way to his bedside. She asked him a bunch of questions about symptoms he has been having, then went to give him whatever was in the needle.

"Uh, what's that?" I inquired, eyeing the syringe. Stiles turned to look at me and slightly winced as the needle entered his skin.

"It's Midazolam. A sedative." She stated, pulling the needle from his skin. I cringed at the sight. I hate needles. Always have, always will.

"Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep-deprived young man. You need rest and you need it now. Lie down." After hearing her say it was a sedative, I stood up and got ready to leave.

"How long does it take to work?" I questioned as Stiles eyes began to close.

"Not long at all." Melissa replied, discarding the needle. I pursed my lips once again and walked to the doorway.

"Thanks mom." Stiles whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Melissa's eyes met mine, and we exchanged smiles.

•••••

After the hospital visit, I went home and got some sleep. When I woke up the next day, Scott called me to inform me that Stiles had escaped the hospital and was missing. It has been 48 hours since, and nobody has heard or seen from him.

"Any news?" I asked Scott, leaning up against my blue locker.

"They're still looking for him. It's past the 48 hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles." He replied, then swallowed thickly. I shifted my weight and reached into my purse, pulling my phone out to send him another text.

 _Stiles, I know I've texted you a billion times, but please come home. Please._

"Do you hear that?" Scott questioned, looking off to the side as if he was listening to something. I listened into the sounds nearby, only hearing the voices of the multiple students passing by. I shook my head in response, putting my phone back in my purse after sending the text.

"It sounds like an emitter. It's coming from the basement. Come on, lets go." He rushed away from the lockers, practically bolting down the hallway. I followed, struggling to keep up with his fast pace.

When we reached the basement, I saw a light in the darkness from the emitter. Scott flipped the light switch on, and there stood a bewildered Stiles.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I _swear_ it's me." As soon as the words left his mouth, I could tell that it was him. It wasn't the Nogitsune, not this time. This was really Stiles. I ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. His hands wrapped around my back as I rested my head on his shoulder. Scott remained at least ten feet away, observing the embrace. I could tell he was unsure of whether or not he could trust him, but something inside of me knew it was Stiles.

"Scott, I swear its me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." He begged for Scott to believe him, and I pulled away from the hug.

"It's okay, Stiles. We believe you." I nodded my head slightly, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He nodded his head back in appreciation.

"I have this map. It's a map of the cross country trail. I don't know why I have it, but there are markings on it. Markings in my handwriting." Stiles handed the map to Scott, and he examined the paper.

"The cross country trail? That's where Mr. Tate put all of the animal traps." Scott looked up from the paper, meeting my eyes.

"Um, Coach has his class running out there right now." I stated, biting at my lip nervously. Stiles let out a long sigh, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"Of course. We need to go tell them, now." Scott said, speed-walking out of the basement. Stiles and I exchanged a look before following after him.

•••••


	7. seven

I will never forget Coach yelling about how he was going to die from an arrow piercing him above his stomach. Some sort of trip wire trap had been set up on the track, and he was unfortunately the victim. He will live thankfully, and we successfully got everyone off of the cross-country track without any injuries.

Today, I decided to go to the Animal Clinic to see Deaton. The fact that the Oni only target the supernatural was all I could think about, and I needed answers. All these weird premonitions that I have been having about Stiles are confusing me. It's like I can tell when he's in danger and I can tell when its the Nogitsune instead of Stiles.

"Hi, Deaton. Are you busy?" I asked, making my way into the room that he was in. He looked up from some paperwork and gave me a smile.

"No, I'm not busy. What's going on, Olivia?" He questioned, dropping the pen he was writing with onto the counter.

"Well, Scott told me something about the Oni. He said that they only target the supernatural, but the other night they tried to see if I was the Nogitsune." I swallowed thickly and sucked in a shaky breath after speaking. Deaton looked at me as I spoke, taking in every word that came from my mouth.

"Ah, I see." He stated, moving his body to face me more. I nodded, feeling my palms start to sweat.

"And lately, I've been getting these feelings about Stiles. Like the other night, I could tell he was in danger before I even knew anything. And whenever I see him, I can tell if it's him or the Nogitsune. I don't understand how." I continued honestly, staring blankly at Deaton.

"I've heard of this before. When you're with Stiles, can you sense what he is feeling? Can you sense his emotions before he shows them?" He inquired, to which I nodded. He was describing exactly what has been happening.

"What does it mean?" I asked, nervously. My eyes darted around the room before returning to Deaton's face.

"It's called being an empath. There are many different kinds of empathy, Olivia. Precognitive, negation, perception, and the list goes on. You have a strong connection to Stiles, and that's why you are picking up on these things. You seem to have the precognitive part down very well, sensing when he is in danger. Whenever your ability is trying to tell you something, your eyes will glow. This might be hard to keep hidden while you are out in public. This isn't anything to be afraid of, though. This is a gift."

"What do you mean by a strong connection? This is why the Oni came for me? I'm supernatural? Why couldn't I predict them coming, then?" All this information is a lot to take in. I exhaled the breath I had been holding and pursed my lips together. I don't want to be supernatural. I never did.

"Yes, the Oni came for you because they could sense what you were. You couldn't predict it because you don't have an emotional connection to them. Empathy is all about emotions. You need to have an emotional tie to someone in order to use your ability on them. Stiles has been your best friend since you were little, that's why you can sense these things with him." He answered, looking into my eyes and speaking with conviction. I nodded, taking it all in.

"Why didn't I have these abilities until now?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow. I have never had these premonitions before this.

"Possibly because your gift wasn't needed until now." Deaton replied, tilting his head slightly.

I told him I appreciated the information and went to leave the room.

"And Olivia. Don't get involved in the negation part of your abillities. You can completely lose your humanity, and turn off all emotions." He added, and we exchanged looks. He was definitely being serious, and it sent a chill up my spine.

•••••

After visiting Deaton, I went home and slept on everything he told me. He said being an empath is a gift, but the glowing eyes part seems like a curse. How am I supposed to control that?

I woke up with short breaths, my body nearly convulsing as I shot up from my sleeping position. Thoughts raced through my mind of Stiles holding a wrapped present and walking onto a school bus. I blinked my eyes and tried to get the thoughts out of my head, but they remained.

Deaton said my eyes would glow if I was having a premonition, so I made my way to the full length mirror in my room. I covered my mouth and gasped when I noticed my light yellow glowing eyes. In that moment, another vision took over. Stiles wasn't himself, he was the Nogitsune, and the package was definitely something dangerous. I ran to my bed, grabbing my phone to call Lydia. I waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Lydia, what's going on at the school?" I questioned as soon as the line stopped ringing. I plopped down on the soft bed, eyes still glowing.

"There's some sort of package on one of the buses. They think it's a bomb. The bomb squad is coming to look at it." Her voice came through the small speaker of the device, and I sucked in a breath.

"I can't believe this. Look, there's some stuff I need to tell you and Scott but it can wait. Just keep everyone safe, okay?" I spoke into the receiver quickly, then ended the call. Something inside me told me to stay as far away from Stiles as I could for the time being. I let out a sigh and stood up to look in the mirror. My eyes began to fade from the piercing yellow back to their normal brown hue.

•••••


	8. eight

The bomb at the school ended up being disarmed and everyone was safe. After the whole ordeal was over, I called Lydia and explained what Deaton had told me. She was understanding and told me I would get through it just like she did.

That night, as I washed my face, my eyes started to change colors again. A vision of Stiles and his dad sitting in their car in silence came to me, and something in the back of my mind told me they were going to Eichen House.

I raced down the stairs of my house and walked to my car. I kept my head down in case anybody was around that could possibly see my eyes. I needed to find out why they were going there.

The car ride was silent, as I wasn't in the mood for music. I reached a stop light and realized that it was Sheriff Stilinski's car in front of me. I pulled my phone out and sent Stiles a text.

 _Pull over._

Almost immediately after hitting send, the car drifted to the side of the road and came to a halt. I checked in the mirror, and to my delight my eyes were their normal shade. I put my car in park and stepped out. Stiles and his father got out of their car as well, turning around to look at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, approaching the two of them. Sheriff Stilinski gave me a confused look.

"Why are you here? Did you have another one of the feelings?" Stiles didn't answer my question, and I was taken back at his.

"What do you mean? Did Lydia tell you? And answer my question." I persisted, giving him a look of annoyance. He licked his bottom lip as his dad leaned up against the cop car. I loved when he licked his lip like that. He often did it when thinking or hesitating about something.

"Yes, she told me." He still didn't answer my question, and I gave him another look.

"Whoa, your eyes." He stepped closer to me in shock, furrowing his brows. I blinked a few times before getting another feeling. He was going to Eichen house.

"What the hell, Stiles? Why are you going to Eichen house?" I asked forcefully, with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"I feel like I have no privacy anymore." He joked, still not answering my question.

"Um, Stiles..Olivia wasn't on the chess board." The Sheriff interjected, referring to the chess board Stiles had used to explain all the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills.

"Yeah, well she is now." Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms. I bit my lip nervously and looked at Stiles dad.

"Banshee?" He questioned, to which I chuckled in response. I suppose my abilities are similar to a banshees.

"Uh, Empath." Stiles replied, uncrossing his arms and turning to face his dad. His dad let out a almost inaudible "oh my god" remark before exiting the conversation.

"Why are you going there, Stiles? Do you not remember the part where a man who came from there had a tumor full of flies?!" I was speaking with a lot of emotion, as I didn't want him going into a place like Eichen house.

"If I'm in there, I can't hurt any of you." He said softly, looking into my eyes. I nodded understandingly and gave him a hug.

"It's only 72 hours." He spoke while holding me tightly. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. He pulled away from the hug, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Be careful." I pleaded, getting a nod in response.

•••••

I laid in bed that night trying to sleep, but all I could feel was every emotion that Stiles felt. It was like I was linked with him because any emotion he felt, I felt too. Nervousness, anger, fear...I felt it all. Until it suddenly stopped. I assumed he fell asleep, and I faded off into sleep as well.

The next two days were just normal school days. Well, except for the connections I had to Stiles feelings. It's like if I really focus and think about him, I can sense what he is feeling, but if I am focused on something else the feeling slips away. I don't quite understand all of my abilities yet, and it's going to take some time to get used to it.

Two days after entering Eichen House, Stiles somehow escaped. Everybody is now trying to find him, myself included. I've been trying to use my Empath abilities to sense his presence and find him, but I've had no luck. Kira's mother told us about how the Nogitsune came to be, and she insists that Stiles isn't going to come back. She said he's void, and is gone for good. I have a feeling that that isn't true, that we can save him somehow.

It's weird, being able to practically predict the future. After spending nights doing research about my abilities, I have come to the conclusion that I am a precognitive empath just like Deaton said. I can sense Stile's emotions and tell if he is in danger. Kira's mother may think that Stiles is void for good, but I know he isn't. I can feel it.

I joined Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, and Mr. Argent on a trip to Stiles room to look for clues. I informed them of my abilities and told them that I had a special connection to Stiles. I explained how I felt all the emotions he felt, and how I could tell when he was himself or when he was Nogitsune. Now here we are, standing in Stiles room. I observed the room, reading his board for anything new.

"What's this? What are the sticky notes for?" Derek spoke, and I turned to face him. He was motioning to a chessboard with different colored sticky notes. I looked at each piece on the board, reading the names of everybody on each note. Stilinski explained to Derek and Argent that Stiles used the board to explain the supernatural in Beacon Hills. My name was on a gray one, and I remembered Sheriff Stilinski saying something about me not being on the board.

"Hey, Sheriff, you said I wasn't on the board before right?" I asked, noticing that my pawn was right by Lydia's, who had a yellow sticky note on top. Stilinski nodded in response, then looked down at the board.

"Well, I am now." I stated, feeling my palms start to sweat. Stiles had to have done this.

"Maybe it's a message from Stiles. The real Stiles." Derek suggested with his arms crossed. I began searching the room for any other clues that could've been left.

"You think there's any reason my name is on the king?" He added, and I glanced back to the board to see Derek's position on the board.

"Well, you're heavily guarded. Though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move away from being in checkmate." Stilinski spoke, pointing out things that I didn't understand. I've never played chess. I never understood it.

"It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the Nogitsune." Mr. Argent said, and then it hit me. I couldn't feel Stiles emotions anymore last night because the Nogitsune had taken over.

•••••


	9. AN

Just so you guys know, the face claim for Olivia is the actress Zoey Deutch. :)


	10. nine

Sheriff Stilinski and I wandered into Derek's loft to see Stiles standing in front of us, looking out the large window. I tried to let Stiles emotions flood into my mind, but I didn't feel anything.

Stiles didn't have control right now, the Nogitsune did. The sheriff and I exchanged a look before he turned around to face us. Stilinski held a pair of handcuffs up in the Nogitsune's vision.

"You want to handcuff me?" Not going to lie, it sounded a lot like Stiles. But I knew that it wasn't. This wasn't Stiles.

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others." Sheriff Stilinski pleaded, inching closer to the his "son" in front of him. Tears began to build up in my eyes at the words that he said. I decided to watch what was going on from a distance.

The Nogitsune gave into Stilinski and let him put the cuffs on, which I knew wouldn't turn out well. A few seconds passed, and the Nogitsune dropped the act as his face changed into a mischievous smirk.

"You're not my son." Stilinski stated, backing away from the evil spirit. I shook my head, standing next to him. The Nogitsune broke the cuffs in one swift movement, the metal dropping onto the floor.

Allison, Mr. Argent, and Derek trudged into the loft, weapons in hand. Allison attempted to shoot the Nogitsune with a stun gun, but he pulled on the cords and ripped the device from her grasp.

I could feel myself start to shake, and all I wanted was to be able to use my Empath ability to see what the outcome of this would be. Unfortunately, when the Nogitsune has control over Stiles, I can't sense his emotions or use any of my abilities. Allison backed away, letting Derek take over.

Derek lunged at the Nogitsune, who simply slammed his body up against a wall. I gasped and covered my mouth at the sound of Derek's body falling to the floor. Mr. Argent pulled a gun, and I threw myself towards him.

"No! Don't." I shrieked, watching the scene. The Nogitsune was enjoying this, and I could see it in his eyes.

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, Berserkers, I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list." Argent replied simply, still holding the gun to the Nogitsunes head. If he shot him, Stiles would be gone.

"You're not going to shoot my son." Stilinski demanded, then told him to put the gun down multiple times. Argent didn't budge, and tears started to fall down my cheeks. The emotions were overwhelming, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, dad." The Nogitsune was obviously trying to fool us, but it didn't work. Stilinski continued to scream for Argent to put the gun down, and the tears were pouring down my face now.

"Come on, do it. Pull the trigger. Shoot me. Shoot me!" The Nogitsune taunted Argent, and I came to a realization.

"Guys, stop it! Stop! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." I said as all eyes shifted to me. Argent dropped the gun in response, and the sun was officially down.

"Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me." The Nogitsune teased as the four remaining Oni appeared behind him.

The next few minutes were a blur of people shooting at the Oni, fighting, and the Nogitsune getting exactly what he wanted. Then, the Oni dissapeared, taking the Nogitsune with them.

•••••

After the events at the Loft, Lydia called me and said she wanted to go clothes shopping. I figured that would be a good way to get my mind off of things and accepted the offer. She picked me up from my house and we were on our way to the mall.

"I'm a little worried that were completely lost." I sighed, shifting in my seat. Lydia's hands were on the steering wheel tightly and she had just made her third right.

"Why do you think that?" She questioned, making her fourth right. I tilted my head to the right slightly and pursed my lips.

"Because you just made your fourth right, and four rights makes a circle." I stated, to which she made a comment about the GPS working perfectly fine before. I looked at the cars console and noticed that the GPS wasn't on.

I took a deep breath, "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I need to stop. I need to pull over right now." She had a death grip on the wheel now, pulling into an empty parking lot. A body was laying on the cement, but I couldn't see who it was. As she pulled in closer to the body, I realized it was Stiles.

"You can sense if it's really him, right?" She asked, and I nodded in response. Lydia stopped the car and I stepped out, wandering closer to Stiles. His eyes were closed and his body lay still.

I could feel the familiar feeling of my eyes starting to glow, and I shut them. After a few minutes of trying to let Stiles emotions in, I was unsuccessful. I stepped away from the Nogitsune and shook my head at Lydia.

•••••

Lydia and I used all our strength to carry the Nogitsunes body to Scott's couch, then dropped him. Deaton examined his body and found a wound that was healing in his stomach. He then took out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and emptied the contents in the Nogitsunes mouth, waking him up.

Before I could move away from him, he grabbed at my throat and wrapped his hands around it. I struggled to get away, and his grip tightened. Scott ripped the Nogitsunes hand off of me, and I realized what was in the syringe.

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." He spoke, his voice sending a chill up my spine. He sounded nothing like Stiles. Stiles could never sound so evil.

"It's really funny watching you guys try to save the world everyday." The Nogitsune continued, resulting in Deaton putting duct tape over his mouth. He let out a loud scream over the black tape, then laughed manically.

A few moments passed of glances being exchanged while Melissa tended to the Nogitsunes wounds. A tear fell down his face, and I knew he was once again trying to fool us. Melissa clearly was convinced and quickly ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"No, wait! It's not h-" I started, getting interrupted by him.

"Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on. You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth? When he finds out why his dad really left? You know he overheard it, right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn't tell Scott, but you told the Sheriff. Hmm. But Stiles heard it like he hears everything. But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you."

All eyes were on Melissa now, and I didn't dare to ask for clarification. Thankfully, Scott had left the room so he didn't hear the taunting words coming from the Nogitsune. Melissa sighed and put the tape back over his mouth, then walked away.


	11. ten

Lydia, Scott, Deaton, and I were all standing around a table discussing what actions to take next. "The scroll said to change his body." Lydia pointed out. She was referring to the scroll that they had found in a man named Katashi's silver finger about how to expel a Nogitsune from it's host.

"That's if I translated it correctly." Deaton responded, unsure. I turned my head to look at Scott, who I could sense was very anxious.

"And what if he doesn't want it? He's never asked to be a werewolf." He spoke. The new idea was to bite Stiles and turn him. The scroll says to change the body of the host, and Stiles becoming a werewolf was the apparent option.

"What if it saves his life?" I joined in the conversation, and all eyes turned to me.

"What if it kills him?" Lydia countered. She had a point. The bite either turns you or kills you.

"I've never done this before. What if I bite him and I accidentally hit an artery or something?" Scott was definitely unsure of what we was doing, and I let out a long sigh.

"That venom is not gonna last long. Something needs to be done sooner rather than later." Deaton spoke softly, as always. Scott suggested calling Derek, and I was down for that idea.

"Maybe we should call someone else?" Lydia replied, pursing her lips together. Scott immediately gave her a look, and we all knew who she was talking about. Satan in a V-neck. Peter Hale.

•••••

Peter paced the room in a circle around the couch, eyeing the boy with tape over his mouth.

"He doesn't look like he'd survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." He stated, getting closer to the Nogitsune. The spirits eyes pierced into him like daggers, but Peter was unaffected.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott inquired with a quirked brow. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip and rubbed my forearm nervously. Seeing Stiles like this was haunting. I hated it. Peter went on to say that it was more of a "war of the mind" rather than body. He suggested that he had a better method to reach Stiles.

"What kind of method?" Deaton stepped forward, now at Peters side. Peter grabbed onto Scott's hand and flicked it forward. I watched amazed as Scott's five claws sprang out from his fingernails. The Nogitsune looked almost pleased by this, tilting his head. I could tell he had that damn smirk on under the tape.

"We're gonna get in his head."

•••••

After Peter explained the plan to us, I offered to be the one to go inside Stiles mind with Scott. Peter agreed, due to the knowledge that I am an Empath and can pick up certain things that nobody else can.

"So do we have a plan?" Deaton questioned as Peter and I entered the room. I nodded and looked down, interlocking my hands together.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone." Peter explained, making eye contact with everyone in the room. Scott got a confused look in result of the last words.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously. I tilted my head slightly and let my hands fall to my sides.

"Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter answered, turning his gaze to me. The Nogitsune looked at me from his position on the couch with a delighted look in his eyes. He was enjoying this. All of it. This is exactly what he wants, and we are handing it to him on a silver platter.

I sat down on the couch next to the Nogitsune, who was still paralyzed from the kanima venom. I was still scared of having Scott's claws driven into my neck, but if it is to save Stiles then it needs to be done.

Peter led Scott's claws to the back of the Nogitsunes neck, and then to mine.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott questioned, keeping his claws out of my skin..which I was very thankful for.

"You're gonna have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind and his body." Peter stepped away from us and moved to the front of the couch.

"Could you elaborate on the somehow because it's really not feeling very specific right now." I spoke, sucking in a shaky breath. Scott gave me a look of reassurance, and I nodded. Scott asked Peter if it was a trick, and Deaton stepped forward to tell us we didn't have much time.

I looked back to Scott and his eyes began glowing red. He was definitely hesitating, taking deep breaths into his lungs.

"Scott, do it." I whispered, and I immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. The room began spinning, and my vision went black.

•••••

When I my vision cleared, I was in a white room. My body was strapped into restraints and Scott was in a bed next to me. We both struggled to get out of the straps with no success. I felt completely useless and trapped.

"Do I need to remind you that you're a werewolf with super human strength? Break free." I told Scott, and he turned to face me. After the words left my mouth, he started forcing his body against the tight straps. A few seconds later he was free, and he got me out of my restraints. I gave him a single nod of thanks and stood up from the white bed.

"What now?" I inquired, smoothing down the skirt of my dress with my hands. Scott shrugged.

"I don't know. This is my first time in someone's head." Well no duh, it's mine too. There was a door in front of us, and Scott and I both looked at it.

"Just stay behind me." He said, and I complied. I stood behind him as he opened up the door and stepped out. The door immediately shut behind him forcefully, leaving me alone. I yelled for help and banged on the door.

"Scott! Scott!"

•••••


	12. eleven

I turned around to see the beds had disappeared and the walls were white tiles. I blinked and the room shifted again. Now I was standing in the school hallway, alone, with every locker open. Stepping forward, I looked around for Scott but he was nowhere to be seen. I approached a classroom with an open door and looked in.

There stood a tall figure wrapped in bandages. His face was covered entirely, except for his razor sharp teeth. I let out a gasp and backed away from the door. A roar rang out through the hallways, coming from the figure that I assumed was the real Nogitsune. Suddenly, an echo saying my name filled the hallway. I ran the opposite direction and the Nogitsune followed, slamming every locker shut as he trudged towards me. I collided into the double doors, pushing them open.

On the other side of the doors was a brightly light, large, and empty room. I ran forward into the room, leaving the hallway and Nogitsune behind. I turned to see the doors close, but they were gone. I was surrounded by bright lights and while pillars. It was dead silent, until Scott appeared before me. We both turned to look forward and saw Stiles, sitting on the Nemeton with the Nogitsune. They were playing some game that looked like checkers.

"Stiles! Hey, Stiles! Look at me!" I yelled for him, but got no response. I turned to Scott and he motioned his head towards Stiles. We took off running for him in unison.

After what felt like an hour of running, we seemed to be the same distance from Stiles. I leaned over, panting from the exercise. My heart was racing, and I had an idea.

"Maybe I can tell what he's feeling. I mean, this is Stiles, right?" I questioned, looking at Scott. He nodded, and I closed my eyes. I focused every inch of my being on Stiles Stilinski and let the emotions flood in. I felt anxious, and I knew that the feeling was from Stiles.

"He's nervous. Anxious." I informed Scott, feeling my palms start to sweat from Stiles emotions. Stiles picked up one of the white pieces on the board and moved it.

"Wait, Stiles is part of your pack. He's human, but he's still part of the pack, right?" I added, locking eyes with Scott. He nodded and stood up straight.

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" I continued, letting Scott connect the dots.

"They howl." He replied, letting out a loud howl. It shook the entire room, and Stiles turned to look at us. I let out a sigh of relief and began walking closer to him. He stared into me and Scott's eyes, then threw all the pieces off of the board. The room started spinning again, and my vision faded into darkness.

When I came to, I could feel hot blood dripping down my nose. I gasped for air and stood up from the couch, looking at the Nogitsune. I could feel my eyes glowing, and I knew it wasn't Stiles.

"Guys, it didn't work. I can feel it. It's still not him." Everyone in the room's faces dropped as if they lost hope. I felt completely defeated. This was the only thing we could do besides having Scott bite Stiles, and that could kill him. My eyes began to sting as tears built up, threatening to spill over. Peter said something about a name, and Lydia pulled him aside. I listened into the conversation, waiting for whatever name they were talking about.

"Malia." Lydia whispered. Malia was no longer trapped in her coyote form, she was now a student of Beacon Hills High. I'm not sure how Scott did it, but he changed her back. She was actually a very beautiful girl. Light brown hair, pretty eyes..definitely going to have the guys going crazy.

At the sound of the name, the Nogitsune jumped forward and began dry-heaving on the ground. I cringed at the sight, watching bandages fly out of his mouth and pile up. A few moments passed before all the bandages had been expelled from his body. The Nogitsune fell back onto the couch as the figure I had seen inside Stiles mind started coming out of the pile of bandages.

"Is that the Nogitsune?" Lydia spoke as Scott kept everyone away from the body. I closed my eyes and attempted to feel Stiles emotions, and I could. This wasn't the Nogitsune. This was Stiles, and he was afraid.

"No, it's Stiles. Get the bandages off of him, quick!" I shouted, resulting in Scott pulling the wrappings from Stiles body. He looked up at Scott with wide eyes full of fear.

"Scott?"

•••••

While we were gawking over Stiles being (possibly) himself, the Nogitsune had kidnapped Lydia and ran off with her. Now we're on the hunt for her, with no idea where they went. Night was falling, and I needed a break from everything.

I went home a took a long hot shower, trying to rid myself of any thoughts of the events that had just occured. The hot water felt heavenly against my skin, and I was disappointed when I had to get out. I wrapped a towel around me and wiped the steam off the mirror to see my eyes glowing yellow. I closed them, letting my mind take control. Images of the old internment camp, Oak Creek, and a dark hallway came to me while I felt the emotion of fear. I knew my body was connecting to Lydia's feelings, meaning below Oak Creek is where Lydia was.

Something inside of me told me to handle this myself as I went to call Scott. So instead, I got in my car and drove to the internment camp. When I reached my destination, I didn't even need to think about where to go. It was like my power was controlling my body, leading me to the underground tunnels.

When I was finally under the building, I could hear the Nogitsunes voice faintly. I followed the source of the noise, and ran into Lydia.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" She whispered, trying to keep the conversation between us. I couldn't even get my words out before the Nogitsune spoke.

"Ahh, an Empath. This could be interesting. Lydia, darling, you're free to go." My heart dropped at the words, but I knew what I needed to do. Lydia looked at me with a look of desperation and confusion, and I could feel her fear. I gave her a nod, telling her to go.

"Go, Lydia. He won't hurt me. He can't hurt me. He will use my abilities, but that's all. Tell them that I'm here, please." I pleaded, giving her a hug. She hesitated, but listened and backed away from me. I let out a shaky exhale and turned to face the Nogitsune behind me. I walked backwards, colliding with a gate. He ascended down a small flight of stairs, coming closer to me before sitting down on a step.

"What do you want?" I inquired quietly, my voice shaking.

"You, Olivia. I want you." My eyes widened at the statement, and I could feel the blood rush to my face. Even if this wasn't truly Stiles, it was satisfying hearing those words in his voice.

"Me? Why do you want me?" I questioned, pressing my back into the gate to keep as far from him as possible. He let out a mischievous chuckle, remaining in the same spot.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're an Empath. Even if you don't know how to use your abilities completely yet, you're still extremely powerful." He stated, causing me to suck in a breath. What does he mean I'm extremely powerful? All I can do is sense peoples emotions.

"You're in love with Stiles, aren't you Olivia? Oh, I don't even need your answer. I already know. It's cute, really, but it's a weakness. Emotions are weakness." He explained, standing up and inching closer to me. I turned around and tried to get the gate to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's why I don't want you to have emotions. You losing your emotions will cause pain on everyone else. The trickster stories are all about food, Olivia. The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry. I'm the same. I just crave something a little different. I crave pain, strife, chaos." He continued to taunt me, getting closer and closer.

Tears started to spill from my eyes out of fear. He was talking about negation, like Deaton had said. I had done my research on it, and Empaths have the ability to turn all of their emotions off. They have to be triggered back on by someone they have a strong emotional connection to.

"And I'm insatiable." He whispered in my ear, pressing his body against mine. I let out a whimper and pushed my body into the gate with all my might.

"Turn it off!" He screamed, pulling my face to look into his eyes. I attempted to shake my head, but his grip was too strong.

"Turn it off or I will snap your neck right here, right now." He demanded. Deaton told me not to fall into negation, but right now I have no choice. I felt my eyes begin to glow and I shut them, focusing all my thoughts on turning every single emotion off.

And all of a sudden, the tears stopped flowing and _nothing_ mattered.


	13. Wattpad Link

If you would prefer to read this on the Wattpad app so you can see gifs and have a better mobile experience, it is on there. I can't link it for some reason, but you can find it on the app. :)


	14. twelve

"You're free to go back to your friends." The Nogitsune spoke, backing away from me.

"I don't have friends. But thanks anyways." I replied with a smirk, planning on shoulder checking him on my way out of the narrow space.

When I turned around, my body clashed into Lydia's. She came back. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going." I stated, pushing my way past her. She gave me a confused look and pursed her lips.

"What did you do?" She questioned the Nogitsune. She could sense that I had turned it off, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

"She turned off her emotions, but you already know that. It's called negation." He replied mischievously, stepping closer to Lydia. I stayed behind her, keeping her trapped in the hallway. She had nowhere to go.

"You're nervous. You know that they're coming. They're going to kill you." Lydia was testing the waters, and I let out a chuckle. The Nogitsune tilted his head slightly and his anxiety was apparent.

"That's why I'm keeping you close." This is pure entertainment. Hell, I'm not going anywhere. The narrow hall fell silent as the Nogitsune pulled the gate open forcefully. He grabbed my arm to drag me out of the gate and I fought his grip.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise." I demanded, straightening my sleeve that had gotten wrinkled from his grasp.

I could hear footsteps above us, and I let out a laugh. They actually came. Always trying to save the day.

"They're here. And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you." Lydia said with conviction. Is she trying to get herself killed? She sure gets annoying after a while.

"Good. That's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they were close enough." The Nogitsune replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of blade.

Suddenly, the Oni appeared out of the shadows. I licked my lips and rolled my eyes. Not this again. Nogitsune looked at each of the masked spirits while Lydia threw herself against a wall. Good, she got herself out of the way for once. Unlike her, I stood my ground.

"Because only when they're close can I do this." He broke the blade in two and dissapeared, taking the Oni with him.

"Oh thank god. He was getting so annoying, don't you think?" I asked Lydia, being blunt. She kept her distance from me and shook her head slightly.

"This isn't you, Olivia." She whispered, to which I nodded my head.

"Oh honey, but it is now." My lips curved up into a smirk as I stepped closer to her.

•••••

I was amused to see Stiles and Scott run up to the gate, trying to get to Lydia and I.

"Are you guys alright?" Scott asked as he threw the gate open and stepped out with Stiles. He looked like utter crap. Like, seriously. All pale and tired.

"No, no, no. Why are you here?" Lydia's stuttered on the verge of tears. So dramatic. Scott seemed perplexed, furrowing his brows.

"We're here for you guys." Scott replied with Stiles at his side.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?" Lydia's voice was just above a whisper, and I rolled my eyes.

"You sound psychotic." I snapped before crossing my arms. All three pairs of eyes turned to me, and I shrugged.

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles questioned, and Lydia shook her head.

"He made her turn off her emotions. I don't know why. Something's wrong, you guys need to go back out there. Scott, take Olivia. I'll stay with Stiles." Lydia suggested, then walked away with Stiles. Scott gave me a look of sympathy and stepped towards the staircase. I uncrossed my arms and followed behind him.

•••••

After many confusing turns and getting lost about three thousand times, we finally got to ground level. The sound of swords clashing against one another and growls filled the air. Kira and Allison were fighting off the Oni and Scott joined in as I kept my distance. I'm not trying to die tonight.

I let out a few chuckles watching the fight. It was entertaining, really. Scott kept getting sliced by the Oni and letting out these interesting sounds. I turned around to glance at Lydia and heard the sound of a sword breaking through skin and muscle. When I averted my gaze to where the noise had come from, I saw Allison falling to the ground. Scott ran to her side and held her, elevating her body. I knew just from the look of it that she was going to die.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She questioned, keeping her eyes locked on Scott's. He nodded and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, shes okay." His voice cracked and I could tell he was about to cry.

"I can't take your pain." Scott continued, clearly confused. I glanced to my left to see Isaac with tears in his eyes, watching the scene.

"It's because it doesn't hurt." She replied simply. Scott shook his head back and forth, insisting that he wouldn't let her die.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall." Her body began to shake as she spoke, but Scott held her close to him. Tears were spilling from his eyes now.

"Don't, please. Please, Allison." He whimpered, keeping her hand in his.

"You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him." Allison began stuttering as she spoke, and her hand dropped out of Scott's grasp.

Her eyes closed shut as she sucked in her last breath, and then she was gone.

•••••


	15. thirteen

Footsteps filled the air, and I turned to see Lydia and Stiles running out of the tunnels. Lydia saw Allison and rushed to her side, collapsing onto the ground. I crossed my arms and watched as she began sobbing.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Stiles coming towards me and I had no time to react before he pulled me into a tight embrace. My head fell onto his shoulder as he held me, and I could feel my eyes begin to glow.

"Olivia." He whispered, rubbing my back. I shut my eyes and connected to his emotions, feeling pain and regret, yet comfort. I felt completely overwhelmed as every emotion flooded back into me. I pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes, knowing mine were bright yellow. He gave me a nod of reassurance and moved a strand of my hair back before letting me go.

Lydia's loud sobs brought me out of the moment and I turned to see Allison on the ground. The pain felt like a stab to the heart, and I stepped back in disbelief. My eyes stung as tears started pouring.

"Allison!" I yelled, throwing myself towards her still body. She had been a part of my life for almost two years, and now she's gone. My heart raced as Scott picked her up from the ground, carrying her to her father.

Everyone's eyes were filled with tears and all I could hear was quiet sniffles. Nobody dared to speak as Allison's father held her, tears falling onto her body. Stiles placed his hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"Olivia, is there anything else you can tell us?" Deputy Parrish questioned as I sat in the Sheriff's office. Mr. Argent had instructed us on what to say and gave us a cover story. I pursed my lips, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. It just happened so fast." I replied quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. Sheriff Stilinski rubbed my back just like his son did the night before, and I wiped a single tear away.

"It's okay. You can go back to your friends, sweetheart." Stilinski spoke sympathetically. I stood up, smiled at the two men, then left the room.

"Are you okay?" Stiles approached me, still looking sick as ever.

I took in a deep breath, "Yeah, are you?"

"I'm trying. Hey, go home and get some rest." He suggested softly, and I nodded. He pulled me into a quick embrace before I left the station.

I laid in bed for over an hour trying to fall asleep. All I could think about was Allison falling to the ground and dying in Scott's arms. She didn't deserve that. Nobody does. I turned over in my bed and picked up my phone to see that I had a missed call and a voicemail. I dialed my voicemail and put the passcode in.

Olivia, it's Lydia. There was an attack at the police station and the hospital by the Oni. We talked to Kira's mom and we have an idea on how to end all of this. Meet us at the school in like 20 minutes, please. Stay safe. I love you.

The message was sent ten minutes ago, so I was supposed to meet them at the school in ten minutes. I ran downstairs, told my mom that I was going to see Lydia, and left my house.

When I got to the school, Stiles jeep was pulling in also. Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Lydia filed out of the vehicle, and I made my way over to them. Stiles was faltering all over the place while Lydia made an attempt at holding him up. We walked to the front entrance of the school, and I took over for Lydia. Stiles was practically dead weight and was extremely heavy.

"Scott, hold on." Stiles spoke, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I know what you're all thinking, that if this works it might kill me too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Just stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you. That's the plan I'm going with." Scott countered, opening the doors to the school.

When I stepped into the building, I felt light snow fall onto my body. It wasn't the school, it was some sort of garden and everything in sight was covered in bright white snow. The door slammed behind us while I rubbed my forearms. It was extremely cold, and I wasn't exactly dressed for this kind of weather.

"Well, this was definitely not part of the plan." Stiles let out a sigh, his voice raspy and dry.

Kira put her hand out, observing the small flakes that landed on it. The sound of footsteps filled the air, and I turned my body around to see the bandaged figure again. The real Nogitsune. Kira pulled her katana out, ready to defend us.

"Like I promised Stiles, we're going to kill all of them, one by one!" The Nogitsune's loud voice rang out through the snowy area, causing me to wince slightly.

The Oni appeared out of nowhere behind him and stood their ground.

"What is this? Where are we?" I inquired, keeping Stiles close to me. Even when he is sick and tired, he still makes me feel protected.

"Between life and death." The Nogitsune replied while inching closer to the five of us.

"Bardo." Lydia stated quietly, looking down to the snow that had collected on the ground.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles." I cringed at the sound of his voice, especially him saying Stiles was dying.

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" The Nogitsune spoke, now a few feet away from me.

"No, and I dont want to." Stiles answered sternly, tightening his grip on me. I looked up at him and took in a shaky breath.

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first." Stiles turned to glance at me after the Nogitsune spoke, then shifted his weight onto his other foot. He then pulled away from my grasp and picked up Kira's katana.

"Stiles, no!" I shrieked, reaching for the sword. Stiles stepped further way from me and held the katana to his stomach.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" He asked, keeping the weapon in front of him. I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia spoke up, making a good point. I turned to face her, then returned my eyes to Stiles.

"No more tricks, Lydia. End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left."

Stiles stared into the reflection coming from the katana, then exhaled a deep breath.

"I do. A divine move." He said, dropping the sword onto the snow.


	16. fourteen

The sound of swords clanging against each other and Scott letting out growls filled the garden. Stiles, Lydia, and I stood out of the way and watch as Scott and Kira fought off the Oni. It's times like this that I wish I had some sort of healing ability so I could help in these situations.

"Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." Stiles insisted, holding onto me for support once again. The Oni formed into two lines, holding their weapons at their sides.

Scott and Kira approached the masked spirits and let them slice at their bodies. I cringed at each noise the katanas made, cutting through skin and muscle. Stiles had a death grip on me now, keeping our bodies close. He was practically a heater and was radiating lots of warmth. Scott finally reached the door, forcing it open. When we exited the snowy garden, we were inside of the school.

"We're okay. We-" Scott started before being thrown into the lockers with Kira and Lydia by the Nogitsune, who now looked like Stiles.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?" He spoke to them as they remained on the floor, then turned his gaze to Stiles and I. I held onto Stiles as tight as I could, backing away from the Nogitsune as he moved closer to us.

"Divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old, you can't kill me!" His voice echoed loudly through the halls, and I stopped in my tracks.

"But we can change you! You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll." I replied, watching as Scott inched closer to him.

"Change the host." The Nogitsune spoke quietly with a look of realization on his face.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles hissed as Scott grabbed the Nogitsunes arm and bit him, digging his claws in as well. He let out a scream before Kira ran her katana through his heart.

As the Nogitsune was dying in front of us, Stiles gave me a look of reassurance. The Nogitsune fly escaped from the hosts mouth and I watched as Isaac caught it in the Triskele box. The hosts body jerked slightly before cracking like clay and disintegrating into nothing. I collided into Stiles body, holding him tightly.

"Is it over?" I asked quietly, my arms wrapped around his torso.

"It's over." He nodded against my shoulder and tightened his grip on me, rubbing my back once again. Suddenly, he became limp and fell to the ground. We all leaned over his body, and I felt tears start to building up in my eyes.

"He probably just fainted, right?" Kira questioned, as I placed my hand on his.

"I don't know." Scott answered, as we waited for him to wake up. Five minutes of silence passed as I held my tears in.

"Oh my god, I fainted didn't I?" Stiles spoke quietly, finally opening his eyes. I let out a long sigh of relief and took my hand off of his.

"We're alive. We're all alive?" He continued, and I nodded in response.

"Yeah, we're okay." Scott replied softly.

When I think of Stiles Stilinski, I think of a strong, sarcastic, witty, boy who will do anything to save his friends. He was willing to die that night to save us from the Nogitsune, and I admire his bravery. I love everything about Stiles. His hair, his soft eyes, the way his lips curve into a smirk when he's being sarcastic (which is a frequent occurance), his love for flannels, and his obsession with his Jeep. I can't think of one flaw about Stiles Stilinski, but I will never tell him that of course.

After the Nogitsune was finally gone for good, our lives seemed back to normal. We started our junior year of high school, Scott continued working at the Animal Clinic, I got a job at the local burger place, Stiles began spending a lot of time at the Sheriff's station, Kira joined the lacrosse team, and Lydia was constantly shopping. Everything went back to the way it was before, and it has been that way for a few months now. Occasionally there is the normal high school drama, but that is to be expected. I want it to stay like this forever, but I know deep down that something else is bound to happen. I mean, come on. It's Beacon Hills.

 **And there's the end of book one! I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to continue writing about Olivia. I have fallen in love with her character, and I'm excited for you all to read the sequel! Heartbeat, which is the title of book two, will be centered around Stiles and Olivia's relationship and their interactions. Thank you so much, and I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it!**


End file.
